Code Rouge au Manoir d'Elybède
by Princess Toady
Summary: Lors d'une belle journée d'Halloween, toute la petite bande de Mario se retrouve à faire la fête dans un luxueux manoir. Tout se déroule à peu près aussi bien que d'habitude lorsqu'une malédiction frappe nos héros de plein fouet et menace des les éradiquer ! Comment nos débiles préférés vont-ils s'en sortir ? Y aura t-il seulement des survivants ? Un seul moyen de le savoir...


**Code Rouge au Manoir d'Elybède**

Cette fiction est la propriété de Toady16/Princess Toady. Elle ne doit en aucun cas être copiée, partiellement ou entièrement sans son autorisation. Soyez libres de vous en inspirer si toutefois vous le désirez. En ce qui concerne les personnages originaux, veuillez me demander avant de les utiliser. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

1 : Séance d'Invocation

C'était une belle journée d'Halloween. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiment avant de se faire descendre à coups de carabine, les enfants taguaient les murs de la paroisse du quartier tandis que les bonnes sœurs, trop occupées à ce qu'on vérifie l'état de leurs conduits, dévouaient leur existence aux instances supérieures, aussi appelées les Esprits Etoiles. Le plus vénérable d'entre eux se dénommait Sagétoile et observait d'ailleurs la scène avec un intérêt non-dissimulé.

Papy Champi, à la fois intendant de la princesse Peach Toadstool et bon samaritain à la renommée intergalactique, avait permis à sa souveraine de vaquer à ses occupations afin qu'elle pût célébrer l'événement comme elle le chantait, pendant que le vieil homme renflouait ses comptes en banque.

C'est ainsi que Peach arriva au Manoir d'Elybède, situé à environ dix kilomètres de la forêt portant le même nom. Mais puisque l'architecte de la bâtisse était roux, l'on supposait qu'il n'était pas à une ou deux publicités mensongères près.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire de me bander les yeux ? » lança Boo d'une voix monotone. Peach émit un petit cri de surprise avant de le baffer. « OW ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! »

« Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire cochon ! » le réprimanda Peach, toujours à côté de la plaque.

Boo massa ses tempes. « Je sens que ça va être une très longue soirée… »

« Journée en fait, » corrigea Peach alors qu'elle guidait Boo par la main. Malheureusement pour la belle blonde, elle était trop occupée à observer son ami aux sens diminués et se prit un panneau de signalisation en pleine poire. « Sonic ne doit pas rentrer plus tard que dix-neuf heures apparemment… »

« Mais quel gros gamin de première ! » commença à râler Boo.

« Allez, on est arrivés ! » se réjouit Peach tout en poussant les portes de l'imposant manoir aux couleurs orangées. Après quelques tentatives, elle fit profiter les tympans de Boo de sa voix perçante. « AU SECOURS, ON EST ENFERMES ! »

« AÏE ! Bon sang mais tes deux neurones sont partis en vacances ou quoi ? Tu te dépasses toujours dans ta connerie, c'est impressionnant ! » ragea Boo.

« Oh, c'est super gentil ! Merci du compliment ! » sourit la belle blonde dont la couleur de cheveux n'était plus à démontrer.

« Je- Bon, tu sais quoi ? Ta gueule. »

Boo prit une bonne bouffée d'air pile au moment où une vieille moto venait d'avoir des gaz et se mit à tousser en fanfare pendant que Peach applaudissait ses talents et tentait d'accompagner la quinte de toux de l'ectoplasme en exécutant des claquettes. Malheureusement, elle n'avait ni le rythme, ni la paire de chaussures adaptée, et elle se cassa lamentablement la figure au sol alors que l'un de ses talons aiguilles transperçait la roue d'un camion qui se mit à faire un strike sur le trottoir opposé, baignant la ruelle de sang.

Boo leva un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, et quelque chose me dit que je préfèrerais ne pas savoir. Bref, entrons. » Le fantôme tira la poignée de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit devant les yeux écarquillés de la princesse.

« Quel miracle de la vie ! » s'exclama la femme vêtue de rose tout en poussant Boo à l'intérieur du bâtiment qui sentait le roussi. « Ça y est, tu peux enlever ton masque ! »

Boo tenta d'enlever le masque, sans succès. « Mais t'es sérieuse à l'avoir serré comme ça ? » En se démenant comme un forcené, Boo donna un coup dans la porte qui se ferma, un clic retentissant à peu près au même moment.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! MAMAN ! J'AI PEUR ! » hurla un demeuré que connaissait très bien Boo. Il s'agissait de Luigi, une grosse brêle qui avait peur de la plus inoffensive des pâquerettes. Luigi se rua contre la porte et sanglota de plus belle.

« Il a toujours été atteint, mais là quand même… On atteint des sommets, » nota Boo.

« Oh, ce n'est rien ! » s'écria Mario avant de bâiller. « Luigi comptait juste fuir le manoir, mais maintenant c'est impossible car vous êtes les derniers arrivés, et qu'on a perdu la clé ! »

Boo eut un soubresaut. « Pardon ?! On est enfermés ici ? »

« Mariohohoho ! Joyeux Halloween ! » Il se prit un coup de poing de la part de l'ectoplasme. « Mamafucker ! La clé n'est pas perdue, mais presque ! Elle est malencontreusement tombée dans le décolleté de Salopa ! »

« Hein ? Et comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Mario haussa les épaules. « Personne ne sait, mais le fait est que nous n'avons plus la clé pour le moment. Link s'était proposé pour la retrouver, mais Daisy ne l'a pas entendu de cette manière… »

« Ouch, » commenta Boo, imaginant parfaitement bien la scène.

« Et quand Roy s'est proposé, Salopa a appliqué sa politique anti-roux… Ouiiiiin ! On va tous mourir ! » se mit à chialer Luigi.

« Okay, mais qu'est-ce qui empêche Salopa de fouiller son propre soutien-gorge pour retrouver la clé ? » Boo était en train de se masser les tempes, déjà clairement énervé. « Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si elle portait beaucoup d'habits de base. »

« Quoi ?! Boo, sale goujat ! » Peach donna une baffe à la guimauve volante. « Si elle commence à se toucher, on sait tous qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter ! Cette connasse est une grosse perverse ! »

« Bon, et si on allait rejoindre les autres dans le salon ? » proposa le héros du Royaume Champignon.

« Oh, j'ai hâte de savoir qui d'autre a été invité ! » s'enthousiasma Peach.

« Quoi ? Tu sais même pas qui tu as invité à ta propre fête d'Halloween ? » Boo savait qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas dans mes attributions royales ! J'ai un tas de personne à qui je peux refourguer le boulot ! C'est génial, non ? » répondit la princesse en applaudissant.

Le trio, plus Luigi qui était traîné de force par son grand frère, se déplaça dans le somptueux manoir qui sentait malgré tout un peu le brûlé. Les peintures rupestres étaient absolument immondes, la moquette et les tapis hideux ornaient le sol probablement tout aussi laid, le tout accompagné de chandeliers aux couleurs criardes… On se serait cru dans une véritable cage.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où ils furent bousculés et littéralement renversés par un trio aux proportions assez larges. Il s'agissait de Wario, Flora et Kirby qui se ruaient sur Parakarry, à qui on avait confié la tâche de servir la nourriture.

« Heeeeeelp ! Mayde ! Mayde ! Au secouuuuurs ! » hurla la tortue demeurée alors qu'elle lançait des tartes à la crème dans la salle pour se défendre du trio des gros lards.

« JE VAIS LE DEFONCER ! » beugla Daisy qui venait de recevoir une tarte en pleine figure. A côté d'elle, Link remercia sa bonne étoile et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds pour reluquer Samus.

« Baston ?! » cria d'ailleurs la chasseuse de prime toujours affublée de son bikini favori. Alors qu'elle allait charger Flora, Pauline s'amusa à étendre sa jambe pour que la blondasse se casse la figure au sol.

« Oh non, pas enco- » commença Pichu alors qu'il se faisait écraser par la jeune femme aux formes voluptueuses.

« Il faudrait faire attention à ne pas trop abuser sur l'alcool, » gloussa Salopa, main sur la poitrine. Yoshi en profita pour passer la tête entre ses deux obus.

« Alcool ? File-moi ! J'en peux plus, ça fait une journée que je n'ai plus goûté à cette boisson divine ! HONHI ! DONNE-MOI TON NECTAR DIVIN ! » s'écria un dinosaure vert aux yeux injectés de sang.

« Mmmh… Je peux te donner mon nectar si tu le souhaites vraiment, mais cela te coûtera… J'espère que tu es prêt à payer en nature, » susurra la succube.

« Oh ? Je ne vous avais pas prise pour une amatrice de boissons exotiques et dignes des plus grandes déités, ma chère. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir mal jugée, si j'avais su, je serais venue vous accoster bien plus tôt ! Puis-je goûter à votre nectar et ambroisie ? » questionna Bootique, à côté de la plaque.

Heureusement pour elle, sa cousine, Dame Bouh, la tira des griffes de la veuve noire. « Quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes… »

Pendant ce temps, en cuisine, Waluigi assurait la garde des vivres tandis que Bloups et Tikal s'affairaient aux fourneaux. Le fourbe avait initialement été nommé de corvée en cuisine après avoir perdu à une courtepaille qu'il avait lui-même organisée, mais il lui avait été aisé de reléguer ses tâches à Bloups qui était trop content qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention, ainsi qu'à Tikal qui était un peu la sainte du groupe.

« Pour la énième fois, NON. Tu n'auras pas de jouet avec ton Happy Meal, abruti ! On n'est pas au McDo, autrement ça serait Saladmacdo et Gerbignon qui nous prépareraient la bouffe ! »

« Maiiiiieuh ! C'est pas juste ! Je veux mon jouet, un point c'est tout ! » tempêta Sonic dont l'âge mental ne cessait de régresser au fil du temps. « J'le veux ! Donne-le moi ! »

Waluigi se pinça le nez avant qu'une lueur hostile n'éclairât son regard. « Oh ! Je sais comment tu peux obtenir un jouet… Tu vois l'espèce de créature moche et rose là-bas, avec un groin ? Si tu arrives à lui enfoncer une pomme dans la trompe, je suis sûr qu'elle te donnera une récompense ! »

« Morceau de Gâteau ! J'y vais à la vitesse Supersonique ! » s'écria le hérisson bleu, avant d'être suivi par un autre hérisson, de couleur rose cette fois.

« Soniiiiiiic ! Attends-moi mon amour ! Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu m'enfonces une pomme dans le gosier ! »

Waluigi se frotta les mains en voyant Birdo piquée au vif, trois armes braquées contre la tempe de Sonic et deux autres menaçant Amy qui avait son marteau Piko Piko en main. Tous les trois furent mitraillés de coups de blaster inefficaces par Fox qui croyait qu'on en voulait à sa vie. S'en suivit une bagarre générale à laquelle l'homme à la casquette violette assista avec joie, ne remarquant pas qu'une certaine boule rose était parvenue à se faufiler derrière lui.

« STOOOOOOOOOP ! » cria Sofia, adepte de mercure et copine de Luigi, faisant redescendre la température dans la salle en invoquant des grêlons plus vrais que nature. L'un d'entre eux percuta le crâne de Pikachu, mais aucune perte de neurone n'est à déplorer.

Tails retira la main qu'il avait placée sur le postérieur de Donkey Kong tout en sifflotant, et fit mine d'être déçu. « Dommage, c'était bien parti pour finir en orgie ! Je me serais régalé ! » Il esquissa un clin d'œil qui fit claquer des dents Luigi.

« Ta gueule le soumis ! Tu troubles notre digestion ! » vociféra Wario en enfonçant un sandwich dans la bouche de Luigi. A ces mots, Flora fut prise d'un déclic et se rua en direction des toilettes, envoyant Pikachu valser dans le hall d'entrée.

« Pardon ! Besoin de vidange express ! Laissez passer ! » annonça la belle plante, autrefois couronnée Miss Champi-Lanta.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me fais victimiser, » souffla Pichu. Il tendit l'oreille suite à sa phrase, attentif au moindre coup du destin.

Peach profita du calme pour faire une annonce. « Mes amis ! Je- »

Méfiant, Fox leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Tes amis ? Depuis quand ? Comment ? Où… ? Comment définirais-tu le sens du mot 'ami' ? PARLE ! »

Le renard paranoïaque en demandait beaucoup trop à la belle blonde. « Heu… Je… Joker ! J'en appelle à Boo ! »

Boo se frappa le front, exaspéré. « Fox. Es-tu con au point de ne pas reconnaître les gens avec qui tu as concouru dans Champi-Lanta ? Tu étais également présent lors de nos mésaventures au Toadvice Hospital… Ou même quand on a tourné le film… Non mais sérieusement, comment tu peux oublier une débile pareille ? »

« Ça n'a rien de très étrange vu qu'il se fait mener à la baguette par Krystal, » dénota Dame Bouh, les bras croisés.

« Sinon, il n'y a que moi que ça choque de revoir Fox, Sofia, Waluigi, Sonic, Amy, Donkey Kong et Tikal ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on ne les a pas vus. » Birdo se gratta le menton, soucieuse des détails.

Sa remarque piqua Sofia au vif. « Merci infiniment pour ça, d'ailleurs ! Vraiment très sympathique de voir à quel point on compte pour vous ! »

« Oh, personnellement, je suis tout simplement heureuse d'être de retour parmi vous ! Vous m'aviez tant manqué, » déclara Tikal de manière innocente.

« Psst, Link… Elle a dit que je lui ai manqué… Tu penses que j'ai un coup ? » demanda Roy à son meilleur ami. Prise en sandwich entre les deux, la pauvre Daisy devait supporter la conversation insipide des deux épéistes.

« Ew, zoophile. Mais entre nous, je pense que c'est mort pour toi, Roy… Enfin, ce n'est pas de ta faute si la nature ne t'a pas gracié de mes gènes parfaits, » sourit le blond, ne comprenant pas la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami.

« Mais… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Bah… T'es roux. Désolé mais les roux peuvent pas vraiment pécho avec leur réputation de laiderons… Donc à moins que quelqu'un te prenne en pitié, je vois pas comment tu pourrais marquer des points avec quelqu'un de normal. Enfin après, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment… Tu devrais demander à Daisy, c'est elle l'experte ! » expliqua Link les yeux fermés, une expression savante trônant sur son visage.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne voyait pas les mirettes de Daisy braquées sur lui. Roy décida sagement de s'éloigner du couple et c'était moins une, car l'hylien volait au-dessus de sa tête quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bloups ! BLOUPS ! » s'écria la pieuvre, dans le but de recentrer la conversation sur la princesse et son discours. Ce fut peine perdue car cette dernière était en pleine discussion maquillage avec Dame Bouh et Samus.

« Parakarry ! PARAKARRY ! » imita le facteur décérébré, huit marques tentaculaires imprimées sur le visage suite à sa réplique des plus stupides.

« BOULET ! » hurla l'assemblée.

« Mamamia ! » s'exclama Mario. « Tout le monde, je viens de me rendre compte que Donkey Kong n'a toujours pas eu le droit à la parole ! En tant que héros de toute la galaxie, je ne peux laisser passer un tel outrage ! »

Donkey Kong lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Chut… Je communique avec les esprits. J'attends qu'ils me donnent le signal pour intervenir… »

« Oh. »

Pauline marcha sur le pied du plombier. « Sans compter que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler non plus, crétin ! Que tu aies oublié Pikachu ou Kirby, je veux bien comprendre, ils sont tous les deux complètement inutiles… Mais moi ? Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, bouffeur de Makis ! » Mario utilisa la parade ultime et fit semblant de dormir.

« J'ai faim, » rota simplement Kirby en sortant de la cuisine. Sa remarque fit pâlir Waluigi qui se précipita dans la pièce en question, désormais quasiment vide.

« Mais quel gros porc ! »

L'incarnation du péché de gourmandise bomba le torse. « Et fier de l'être ! »

« Fatass represent ! » chantonna Flora en ondulant dans la pièce, soulagée de dix kilogrammes de matière fécale.

« Quelle purge ! » s'exclama un Wario subjugué par le régime express de la plante piranha au caleçon rouge à pois blancs.

« Ugh. J'espère que personne n'a prévu de boire à outrance, car il m'est avis que les toilettes sont désormais inutilisables, » fit une Dame Bouh complètement dégoûtée.

« En tout cas, que la fête commence ! Pour le meilleur, et sûrement pour le pire aussi, » grommela Boo tout en levant une coupe de champagne. La majorité suivit son exemple, à quelques variations près. Par exemple, Pauline renversa 'malencontreusement' son verre sur Peach, tandis que Bloups se pavanait avec quatre coupes dans les tentacules, noyant son chagrin dans l'alcool.

La fête continua de battre son plein, les insultes fusaient, les attaques se déchaînaient… Rien d'inhabituel en somme. Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où Wario lâcha une flatulence des plus odorantes, allant jusqu'à s'intoxiquer lui-même.

Lorsque tout le monde reprit ses esprits, Sonic fut en proie à la panique. « Non ! Mon couvre-feu ! Mon biberon ! J'ai raté mon dessin animé favori ! C'est trop injuste ! »

« Oui bon, ta gueule, quoi. Au pire maintenant que tu es là, tu restes jusqu'au bout et on n'en parle plus, » somma Birdo qui était excédée par le hérisson et sa débilité.

« Ooooh ! Comment oses-tu parler à mon Soniku adoré comme ça, sale truie ! » menaça le fantasme de Dracuni. « Viens te blottir dans ma jupe, mon amour ! »

Victime d'hyperventilation, Sonic ne put qu'hurler et tenter de prendre ses jambes à son cou. « Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'audacieuse tortue ailée qui ferma la porte pile au moment où Sonic souhaitait quitter la salle à manger.

Tout à coup, Donkey Kong fut empreint d'une aura mystique. « ATTENTION ! J'ai une annonce des plus importantes à vous faire… »

« T'es enceinte ? Linkhahaha-AÏE ! » railla Link, avant de se manger une pêche de la part de sa petite amie.

« Non, pas à ma connaissance… Il faudrait que je prenne un test de grossesse pour m'en assurer, » réfléchit le primate quelque peu idiot. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous dire ! J'avais une bonne idée d'activité ! Histoire de resserrer nos liens et de nous amuser ! »

« Et si tu m'apprenais à maîtriser ta magie d'une puissance incomparable ? » questionna Roy. Sofia croisa les bras un peu plus loin, déçue qu'on ne demande pas ses services alors qu'elle était le plus à même de fournir son aide.

Voyant son désarroi, Luigi intervint. « J'aimerais tellement avoir des pouvoirs aussi exceptionnels que les tiens, ma mie ! »

Sofia rougit, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « Oh, mon héros… »

Pichu regarda le reste des intelligents et mima quelqu'un en train de vomir. Flora prit ceci pour une invitation à régurgiter le dessert qu'elle avait englouti. Elle passa l'étrange mixture à Pichu.

« Ça vient du cœur ! J'espère que tu y trouveras ton bonheur ! » Le petit Pokémon passa du jaune au vert.

« Bref, accouche, on n'a pas que ça à faire, » commanda un Waluigi dépité. Kirby avait mangé la seule nourriture que pouvait tolérer l'anorexique.

Donkey Kong s'offusqua. « Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais même pas si je suis enceinte ! »

« Mais putain, on va pas tergiverser sur le fait que Donkey soit potentiellement enceint cent sept ans non plus ? » ragea Boo.

« Sans compter que d'après ma combinaison Varia, les hommes ne sont pas censés enfanter… Du moins c'est ce que racontait mon écran d'analyse, mais j'ai toujours cru qu'il était défaillant, » relata habilement Samus, esquivant par la même occasion une pancarte lancée par sa rivale.

« Mmmh, si tu me passais ton petit bijou de technologie, je suis sûr que je pourrais y apporter quelques améliorations ! » annonça Tails en se frottant les mains. « Par exemple, je pourrais installer un essuie-glace sur ton casque, ou une fonction cafetière ! Les possibilités sont infinies ! »

« Quelles inventions pourries ! » clama Birdo à l'adresse de Bootique.

« Voyons très chère, pourquoi brider le génie de notre renardeau favori ? Ne vous enlisez pas dans la jalousie, celle-ci risquerait de vous enlaidir davantage ! » admonesta la prodigue. « Vous êtes au-dessus de ces enfantillages, non ? »

« Oh c'était fin, ça ! Surtout qu'elle est assise sur Sonic ! Honhihihi ! » se bidonna un abruti de dinosaure.

« J'ai faim, » expliqua subtilement Kirby, une créature des plus pragmatiques. Il mangea un coup de poing en pleine figure.

« Bloups ! Activité ? » demanda la pieuvre qui n'avait plus rien à boire.

« Oh, oui, j'avais presque oublié. » Le singe aux muscles dessinés leva un sourcil pour faire monter le suspense…puis deux…et il plissa enfin le front, comme pour adopter un air grave. Peach avait du mal à suivre toute cette gymnastique du visage. « Je voulais vous proposer un événement exceptionnel ! »

« La mort d'Emerl ? » ricana Waluigi.

Tikal posa la main sur la bouche, horrifiée. « Mon dieu, c'est si triste ! Je lui adresserai mes prières les plus pures. » Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel.

Salopa grinça des dents. « Elle me gave déjà cette sainte-nitouche. C'est le genre à piquer mes clients avec ses airs de fille de bonne famille. J'aime pas ça du tout. »

Pauline bâilla. « En même temps, tu n'aimes pas non plus les autres prostituées car elles te font de la concurrence. Dis-moi ce que tu aimes, ça ira plus vite. »

« Les lesbiennes. Nos terrains de chasse sont diamétralement opposés, » fit la bombe sexuelle.

« Une séance de spiritisme dans les tréfonds de ce manoir ! C'est l'activité parfaite pour nous glacer le sang ! D'ailleurs, permettez-moi de vous faire une démonstration de mes pouvoirs afin de nous ambiancer dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! »

Donkey Kong fut soudain atteint de spasmes pendant quelques secondes alors que les débiles se blottissaient les uns contre les autres. Tails en profita pour s'agripper à la taille de Fox.

« Et oui, tremblez ! La température ambiante a baissé de 0,1 degré ! » se vanta le babouin. Comme d'habitude, les idiots étaient estomaqués par la force spirituelle du mastodonte.

« Nan ! J'ai pas envie ! Maman, j'ai peur ! » se plaignit Luigi. « Les fantômes c'est méchant ! Et ça pue ! »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une soudaine envie d'étriper un plombier, » marmonna une Dame Bouh à l'expression frigide.

« Oh ouais ! Donkey a eu une super idée ! Rien de mieux qu'une bonne séance de spiritisme pour chauffer la salle ! » cria Roy tout en mettant le feu à la table à l'aide de son épée.

« Abruti ! Si on avait eu envie d'un pyromane, on aurait invité Robette ! » mugit Boo alors que Flora, Kirby et Wario soufflaient sur le feu pour l'éteindre, ne faisant que l'alimenter davantage.

L'adepte de mercure, Sofia, invoqua un torrent aquatique pour calmer l'ambiance. « Heureusement que je suis là… »

« Pour une fois que t'es utile ! » lança Link tout en se regardant dans une glace. Bizarrement, Daisy ne le corrigea pas… Peut-être était-elle aussi assez énervée par l'attitude de Sofia et Luigi. Ou toujours légèrement jalouse. De toute façon, Sofia avait donné un coup de massue dans les côtes du héros à la tunique verte, se chargeant elle-même de la punition.

Mario choisit ce moment pour sortir de sa léthargie. Il avait la faculté de pouvoir s'endormir debout. « Magnifique idée, Donkey ! Let's a go ! »

Comme il n'avait rien écouté ni compris, Mario se dirigea en direction de la cuisine, marchant par la même occasion sur Kirby qui tentait de s'y rendre en douce, une fois de plus.

Peu impressionné, Pichu jeta un regard las au héros du Royaume Champignon. « En fait, on se dirigeait vers le sous-sol. »

« Mais… Et si tout ceci était une ruse pour invoquer un puissant sortilège qui nous réduirait tous à néant ? » questionna inlassablement Fox, provoquant une fuite urinaire chez Luigi.

« Ta gueule, » conclut efficacement Daisy, batte de baseball en main.

Suite à cette magnifique joute verbale, Donkey Kong mena le petit groupe vers la cave de la bâtisse.

« Brr… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de zombie, » déglutit difficilement Luigi alors que Sofia le consolait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri… J'ai déjà combattu et vaincu morts-vivants et autres goules ! »

Voyant cette démonstration affective, Amy ne voulait pas être en reste. « Protège-moi mon Sonichou ! J'ai si peur… J'ai besoin de tes bras musclés pour me sentir à l'abri de tout danger ! »

Sonic fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et lui fit un croche-pied lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, la faisant dégringoler dans l'escalier menant au sous-sol. Amy entraîna tout le monde dans sa chute, et fut maudite pour des générations.

« J'espère que tout le monde va bien ! » s'inquiéta Tikal alors qu'elle boîtait en direction des autres dans le but d'aller vérifier leur état de santé.

Pauline jeta un regard entendu à sa meilleure amie au bonnet surdéveloppé. « Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que tu voulais dire… On est là depuis deux heures et elle me saoule déjà. »

« Saouler ? » s'enquit Yoshi, soudain d'aplomb. « Il faut partager dans la vie ! Tiens, si tu me donnes une petite goutte d'alcool, je veux bien te filer un gramme de beuh ! C'est un bon compromis, non ? »

Donkey Kong sortit une planche d'Ouija et la plaça sur une table tournante devant le regard circonspect de Dame Bouh. « Normalement, c'est pas l'un ou l'autre ? »

« Heu… Je pars du principe que plus il y en a, mieux c'est ! » Donkey lui lança un sourire béat puis plaça sa boule de cristal sur la table tandis que la créature éthérée le jugeait.

Kirby se frotta les mains. « Ouais ! J'applique ce principe à la bouffe aussi, d'ailleurs, au cas où vous n'étiez pas au cour- »

« ON SAIT ! » hurla le reste de l'assemblée, provoquant une moue chez la boule rose.

« Mais ça ne coûte rien de lui faire répéter, non ? » questionna Parakarry comme un demeuré.

« Ferme-là, crétin des Alpes ! »

« Comment ? C'est vraiment scandaleux, je viens du Village Koopa, pas des Alpes ! » s'offusqua la tortue volante. « Franchement, c'est une atteinte à mon histoire personnelle… Un véritable manque de considération ! »

« BOULET ! »

« Ah, je préfère ! Enfin on me voit à ma juste valeur ! » se réjouit Parakarry, tapant dans la main de sa voisine qui n'était autre que Samus.

Pendant ce temps, Donkey Kong avait également dessiné un pentagramme avec du gros sel. Les intelligents avaient de plus en plus de doutes quant à ses prétendues compétences de medium, mais les plus débiles n'y voyaient que du feu. « Déco parfaite ! » acquiesça Wario, l'expression satisfaite.

« Ça y est, nous sommes presque prêts ! » s'exclama soudainement Donkey Kong. « Il me faut l'aide d'un assistant pour communiquer avec les esprits… Hmmm, qui pourrais-je choisir… Quelqu'un d'intelligent, de responsable… J'hésite… »

Donkey Kong observait trois candidats particuliers : Peach, Yoshi et Parakarry. Finalement, il opta pour la tortue volante et lui remit le Ouija.

« Mmmh, ça se mange ? »

« Vraiment ? » Kirby était intéressé.

« Bien sûr que non ! Parakarry, lorsque je communierai avec les esprits, je transcrirai leurs paroles par l'intermédiaire de ma boule de cristal. Ton rôle sera de leur adresser nos messages via la planche que je t'ai remise. Pour ce faire, il faudra juste que tu déplaces le jeton sur les lettres dont tu as besoin pour former des mots. J'aurais bien demandé à Peach, mais j'ai des doutes concernant ses capacités d'orthographe, » dévoila le babouin.

Birdo leva les yeux au ciel. « Non mais pincez-moi, je rêve. »

Tails s'éloigna du dinosaure rose pour se placer à côté de Mario. « Désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude de toucher des créatures cauchemardesques, donc je passe mon tour ! » Birdo le fusilla du regard.

« Heu… Normalement, on n'est pas censés parler à voix haute suite à quoi le medium nous dit quelle est la réponse des esprits ? » demanda Daisy à son voisin.

« J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre ? » répondit Roy avec un tact qui lui était bien naturel. « De toute façon, les diseurs de bonne aventure sont des clochards. La dernière voyante que je suis allé voir m'a dit que je resterai célibataire toute ma vie ! Et le pire c'est qu'elle a dit ça avant de consulter les esprits ! Tous des charlatans ! » relata l'épéiste roux avec une pointe d'énervement.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu as dû te montrer très lourd avant même que la séance ne débute… »

Donkey Kong joignit les mains. « Très bien, nous allons pouvoir débuter la séance ! N'oubliez pas de vous montrer respectueux envers les esprits ! »

« S'ils font chier et mettent trop longtemps à répondre, ils pourront se mettre leur respect là où je pense ! » tonna Samus avec délicatesse.

« Fort bien, » accepta une Bootique qui s'imprégnait déjà de l'expérience. « Silence, manants ! Laissons-donc le soin à Donkey Kong d'établir un lien avec l'au-delà ! Quiconque osera se dresser face à cette expérience tâtera de mon ticket de caisse ! »

Une expression d'horreur traversa les visages des personnes présentes dans la salle, à l'exception de Pikachu, bien trop con pour comprendre.

« Pika ? »

« Non, TG, » répliqua Pichu.

Il fallut quelques autres minutes pour obtenir un calme plat, mais finalement, la séance débuta. Donkey Kong se concentra tellement sur sa boule de cristal qu'il lâcha un petit pet, silencieux mais sournois, qui engendra une quinte de toux chez Waluigi. « C'est bon, j'ai établi un lien. Tu peux commencer la communication, Parakarry ! »

Parakarry acquiesça et commença à sélectionner les lettres sur sa planche, tout en gloussant. Donkey Kong transmit la réponse des esprits.

« 'Yo' à vous aussi, mortels. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous sommes moins gazés que vous. »

« Oh misère, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui laisser le contrôle de la planche, » se morfondit Dame Bouh. Boo se mordit la joue, déjà frustré.

« Ce con a vraiment demandé 'Yo, ça gaze ?' à une entité probablement onirique ? Mais quel abruti ! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui poser des questions ? » demanda Fox qui dirigeait son blaster partout dans la cave et avait déjà brisé deux tasses en porcelaine qui traînaient sur un guéridon.

« N'est-ce pas l'intérêt même de cette séance ? » rétorqua Sofia, un peu irritée par le renard.

« Oooh ! Je veux lui demander s'il n'a pas des conseils de drague ! » s'enthousiasma Roy en levant le poing, frappant Daisy par inadvertance.

« Est-ce qu'il a une grosse bite ? » Salopa avait le sens des priorités.

« Hé, Parakarry ! Demande à ce FDP si mon rêve d'harem se réalisera un jour ! » ordonna Link, une lueur dans le regard.

« Vous avez pas fini avec vos questions débiles ? On sait même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme ! » ragea Pichu.

« Ou un transgenre ! » ajouta Yoshi, l'une des personnes les plus tolérantes. A l'alcool et à la drogue, mais cela restait un degré de tolérance.

Suite à sa réplique, tous les regards se braquèrent sur Birdo qui commença à péter un câble. « Je vous emmerde bande de gros fumiers ! Vous me faites tous chier ! Compris ?! »

« Attendez, vous allez trop vite pour moi ! Je fais comment pour les questions ? » paniqua Parakarry, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

C'est alors que Mario eut la pire idée du siècle. « Tu n'as qu'à compiler toutes les questions ! Je ne vois aucun mal à ça ! »

« Okay ! »

Parakarry se mit à suer alors qu'il déplaçait son bras vers le tableau d'Ouija. Il écrivit la phrase suivante :

 **Hey FDP, t'as pas des conseils de drague pour créer un harem ? Transgenre ou non, on reste très intéressés par la taille de ton chibre. Si t'es pas un gros fumier qui fait chier avec des questions débiles, tu répondras bien à nos questions !**

« Eh bah ? Il s'est cassé ? » demanda Pauline à voix haute, curieuse du calme plat suite au message envoyé par Parakarry.

« Sûrement parti aux putes ! »

« Salopa est juste là, » remarqua habilement Tails.

« Oui mais j'ai dit qu'il était probablement parti aux putes, pas qu'il faisait la queue pour attraper un tas de maladies vénériennes, » termina Wario.

La pieuvre fit un mouvement de tête négatif, complètement désemparée. « Bloups… »

Devant le mutisme de Donkey Kong, Parakarry envoya un second message.

 **Tu t'es cassée, sale pute ? Ou peut-être que t'es parti faire un voyage d'initiation pour toutes les attraper. Qui ? Les maladies vénériennes, évidemment !**

Parakarry hésita longuement avant d'ajouter un mot.

 **Bloups.**

« C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la vase ! » retentit une voix venue d'outre-tombe, alors que le corps de Donkey Kong était percuté par des vagues de frissons. « Comment osez-vous vous adresser aux esprits de la sorte, simples mortels ? Vous allez regretter les insultes que vous avez proférées, soyez-en certains ! Je suis à peu près aussi tolérant que ce dinosaure vert… Cependant, j'ai moi-même des limites, et vous les avez dépassées ! M'insulter de la sorte… Me traiter de 'Bloups'… Préparez-vous à payer de vos vies ! Mouahahahaha ! »

« Okay, ta gueule Boidin, » lança Boo par habitude. « Oups. Ce rire me hantera toute ma vie. »

« Ah bravo ! Moi je me tue à transmettre vos messages aux esprits, toi tu leur dis de la fermer ! Bravo Boo ! Quel boulet tu fais ! » lança Parakarry.

« BOULET ! » hurla le reste du groupe alors que Parakarry boudait dans son coin.

« Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini vos conneries ? » mugit le primate possédé. « Vous continuez à me tourner au ridicule, absolument aucun respect pour vos aînés… »

Sonic fit un doigt d'honneur en direction du plafond. « On s'en fout de ta vie ! T'es pire que la vieille peau de Matriarche Pouni ! »

« Bloups ! Bloups ! BLOOOUUUUUUPS ! » s'exprima l'habitant des océans.

« Sale vaurien ! Vous l'aurez voulu… Raaaaah ! » Donkey Kong poussa un râle puissant qui fit trembler le manoir jusqu'à ses fondations. « Vous vous êtes crus drôles à réveiller les morts ? Hin hin hin… J'espère que vous êtes prêts à les rejoindre ! Par les poils du cul du grand Goomstein, j'en appelle au portail de Steins : réduit à néant toutes ces personnes douées de cognition ! »

« Quelles rimes de merde ! » se plaignit Yoshi. « Boidin a quand même plus de style que ça… »

« Suceur ! » ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Roy.

Le regard de Tails s'éclaira. « Vraiment ? »

Mario se gratta la tête. « Ça ne serait pas plutôt Birdo la suceuse ? Avec le groin qu'elle a… »

Birdo vit rouge et se mit à lancer des œufs partout dans la cave, renversant par la même occasion la tablette d'Ouija, ce qui coupa la connexion avec l'esprit et libéra le medium de son emprise.

« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été transformé en vibromasseur tellement j'ai la tremblote ! »

« Oh tu sais, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous, mon coquinou, » lui répondit Tails en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Mmmh… Je ne sais pas trop, » avoua Flora. « J'ai décroché au moment où l'esprit farceur s'est mis à chialer comme une pisseuse. Les dépressifs peuvent rester dans leur pays, on n'a pas besoin d'eux ici ! » La belle plante fut approuvée par le reste. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout ça me donne envie d'un bon McDo ! »

« Avec une double dose de frites, j'espère ? » s'enquit Wario.

« Quel fin connaisseur tu fais ! » rit Flora de bon cœur.

« Maman ! On s'est fait maudire par un fantôme ! On va tous mourir ! » pleura Luigi dont les sous-vêtements étaient noyés. Heureusement pour lui, sa salopette en jean était assez foncée, donc personne ne vit la différence.

Pauline inspecta ses ongles ainsi que sa robe. « Je ne me sens pas particulièrement différente…? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il nous a jeté un sort ? »

« Bah non, sale pimbêche ! » insulta Peach.

« La question ne t'était pas adressée, j'ai demandé aux êtres pensants dont tu ne fais pas partie, » rétorqua Pauline avec vivacité.

« Allons, allons ! Ne nous battons pas ! Coopérons ensemble dans la joie et l'harmonie ! » s'enthousiasma Tikal en joignant les mains. « Inutile de nous faire la guerre, le monde dans lequel nous vivons est si beau… Réjouissons-nous de ce que nous avons ! »

« Alors de un, ta gueule. Et de deux, tu t'es prise pour qui avec tes leçons de morale de merde ? » vitupéra la belle à la robe rouge.

« Ça me tue de devoir approuver cette bimbo siliconée, mais ouais ! Tu nous prends vraiment pour des idiots et j'aime vraiment pas ! » approuva Samus, mains sur les hanches. « Je préfère le terme 'mentalement déficient'. Ça me rend plus intelligente ! »

« Mais loin de moi cette pensée, je n'aspire qu'à des idéaux de paix et d'amitié ! » sourit Tikal, pas le moins du monde rebutée par les insultes qu'elle se mangeait.

Waluigi, qui n'en pouvait plus de l'odeur ambiante, eut la bonne idée d'utiliser l'un de ses stratagèmes afin de quitter la pièce. « Attendez ! J'entends quelque chose là-haut ? On devrait aller voir ! »

« Et comment tu fais pour entendre quoi que ce soit avec le vacarme ambiant et les greluches qui se prennent le chou ? » demanda son coéquipier plus obèse. Waluigi lui jeta un regard noir.

« Bloups ? Bloupsaccord ! » La pieuvre se tourna vers Pikachu. « Bloups bloups ? »

Le Pokémon débile tourna son attention vers l'autre animal, une expression de stupidité profonde ancrée sur le visage. « Pikachu ? »

« Bloups ! Blouuuuups ! Bloups bloups va voir bloups ! » le somma la pieuvre dont le teint virait au rouge.

Pikachu fit dos à Bloups avant de larguer une caisse monumentale sur le visage de l'être sensible. Puis, la souris électrique se mit à se tordre de rire au sol.

« BLOUUUUUUPS ! » Suite à cette réplique, Pikachu décolla de la cave et atterrit directement dans le hall principal.

« Alors ? Quelque chose a changé là-haut ? » Aucune réponse. « Mais quel gros useless de première, je vous jure ! » s'époumona Pichu tout en montant les escaliers. Tout le reste de la bande suivit son exemple.

Le groupe arriva dans le hall et vit que Pikachu était allongé devant la porte d'entrée, apparemment trop feignant pour se lever. Les autres ignorèrent sa détresse et regardèrent leurs environs.

« Pfff, c'était du pipeau ! » se moqua Daisy.

Bootique jubilait. « Oh, vraiment ? Je serais enchantée de vous entendre jouer de votre instrument fétiche, très chère ! »

« C'était une expression, » expliqua un Boo au bout du rouleau.

« Dites… C'est normal que les fenêtres soient toutes blindées et recouvertes de plaques en acier trempé ? Je dois être en manque de shit, pas possible autrement, » constata Yoshi. Il alluma un joint puis le fuma longuement. « HONHI ! Ah bah non… Faut croire que ça change rien ! »

« Mmmmh… Nous sommes peut-être dans un rêve ? » questionna Mario en se frottant la moustache. « Tout ceci me donne envie de piquer un roupillon, mais où trouver un coussin… Oh ! Tout ceci est bien moelleux… »

« What the fuck ? » s'écria Pauline tout en ayant un mouvement de recul. « C'est qui cette grognasse ? Mario, tu es impossible… Espèce de polygame ! »

« Moi aussi je m'y connais en chant, j'adore faire mes gammes ! Bèèèèèèèèèh ! » Parakarry se mit à bêler comme un abruti.

Dame Bouh leva un sourcil inquisiteur. « Mario, ta tête repose sur la poitrine proéminente d'une créature tout droit sortie d'un film érotique. »

En effet, ce que le plombier avait pris pour des coussins n'était autre que les seins d'une tentatrice au bonnet F et à la chevelure violette. Un sourire mutin sur le visage, elle posa le doigt sur ses lèvres et fit tournoyer sa hache. Elle aurait pu être considérée sexy, voire complètement baisable par Link, si toutefois Daisy ne menaçait pas son amant d'une œillade sévère.

Ça, et la demoiselle agitait une hache qui faisait deux à trois fois la taille de Kirby. Et si ceci ne suffisait pas à alarmer la troupe, les yeux rouges et démoniaques de la femme en disaient longs sur ses desseins.

Donkey Kong pâlit instantanément. « Non… Ce n'est pas vrai… C'est trop affreux ! Horrible… Abominable ! Mario, recule-toi ! »

Mario s'exécuta à contrecœur. « J'espère que tu as une bonne raison... »

« Oui… Une terrible calamité s'est abattue sur ce manoir… Et nous sommes pris au piège avec des créatures sanguinaires… Vous ne comprenez pas… L'esprit qui nous a maudit suite à vos conneries a fait appel aux YOLO SUMMONS ! C'est un sort antique et très puissant qui demande normalement de sacrifier des orbes pour invoquer des guerriers redoutables, mais les mages les plus confirmés arrivent à les appeler sans monnaie d'échange ! »

Salopa ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. « Tch, si cette catin croit pouvoir me voler le beau rôle, elle va voir ce qu'elle va voir ! Hiyaaaa ! »

La bombe sexuelle s'arma de sa pancarte fétiche et entra en duel d'airbags avec la femme en armure noire. Leurs seins s'entrechoquèrent et créèrent de puissantes rafales de vent qui soufflèrent Pichu en dehors de la salle, quand soudain, Salopa se recula et donna un coup de pancarte à l'autre femme. Cette dernière contra avec son arme tranchante et brisa instantanément l'arme fétiche de la rousse.

« Merde ! Fais chierrrrr- » Salopa ne put finir sa phrase, sa jugulaire partiellement tranchée par l'arme de l'autre femme. Elle tomba au sol dans un torrent de sang.

Ceci déclencha une panique générale au sein de l'assemblée. « PUTAIN, ELLE EST MORTE ! « SAUVE QUI PEUT ! » « AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » « PANIQUEZ TOUS ! »

Le groupe fuit dans différentes directions, se dispersant dans les nombreux corridors du manoir, faisant ainsi l'erreur ultime de tous les acteurs de série B.

Alors que Link allait passer une porte, il se retourna brièvement et remarqua que son meilleur ami, Roy, était resté derrière. Celui-ci avait les mains sur les mamelles de Salopa. « Roy ! Bouge ton cul, abruti ! C'est pas le moment de tâter du melon ! Je te prêterai Daisy au pire ! »

Heureusement pour l'hylien, la princesse n'était pas à ses côtés. Roy n'eut pas le temps de fournir sa défense que la démone se préparait à lui porter un coup fatal.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » hurla Roy en fermant les yeux, pensant que ça ferait moins mal. Il fut secouru de justesse par le grappin de son maître et meilleur ami qui l'avait amené en sûreté.

Alors qu'ils couraient pour échapper à la menace, Link siffla un bon coup. « N'empêche… C'était pas mal. Tu m'as impressionné. Je t'aurais jamais cru doté d'une telle audace ! Alors, ils étaient fermes ou pas ? »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Roy, complètement perdu.

« Bah les miches de Salopa ? Quoi d'autre ? Je savais pas que tu étais désespéré au point de t'adonner à la nécrophilie, mais chacun son truc, quoi ! Malgré mes hauts faits d'armes et mon courage sans limite, je ne me serais jamais risqué à ce genre d'activité ! » étaya Link en passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde.

« Mais… Mais pas du tout ! »

Link stoppa sa course un moment. « Arrête, tu faisais quoi si ce n'est ça ? »

Roy se tint la tête, au bord de la crise de nerf. « Mais bordel ! C'est pas du tout ce que je faisais ! J'ai beau être roux, j'ai quand même un semblant d'âme ! »

Link jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension au chevalier maîtrisant l'emblème du feu. « Ah ? »

« …Faisons comme si je n'avais rien entendu, » soupira Roy en essayant de reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les jambes. « Bref… Je cherchais la clé ! C'était notre seul moyen de sortir du manoir, et il a fallu que cette grosse pute se fasse buter la première ! » Réalisant la vérité des paroles de Roy, Link fut pris d'horreur.

« C'est ballot, hein ? » gloussa une tortue ailée qui s'était joint à leur groupe après s'être perdue en ligne droite.

« BOULET ! »


End file.
